xxslystarxxfandomcom-20200214-history
Fishbone
______________________________________ f i s h b o n e "You can be a better person, even if you don't think so!" ______________________________________ (guysss what should i do for her themeeee) description Name Breakdown Fish - A creature, who breathes underwater and has fins. They are found in bodies of water. Bone - Any of the pieces of hard whitish tissue making up the skeleton in cats and other vertebrates. Appearance Fishbone is a slim, sleek, redish tinted she-cat with white tabby markins that adorn her pelt. They come from her underbelly, and her spine. Her eyes are a deep blue, like the ocean with a hint of green. She has a very thin build, ad her body is very flexible. Personality Fishbone has a very flamboyant personality. It presents a confident, charismatic image of herself. She works hard and, despite her reckless personality, is kind at heart. She is optimistic and innocent even when facing hostility or danger. Infact, one of her most obvious problems is that she can only see the good in people, never the evil. She is also occasionally oblivious and nonobservant to the details, but can be cunning at times. She can be quite narsasistic at times, but in the end, she really cares about everyone, as much as she cares for herself. Her best trait, in her opinion is integrity, although at times she persists to get in trouble. Traits Positive Integrity Optimistic Confident Kind Cunning Neutral Charismatic Childish Oblivious Nonobservant Negative Reckless Too faithful Obssessive Daredevil perference Likes and Dislikes LIkes - New experiences, Swimming, Summer, Fish. Dislikes - Anyone who DARES TELL HER THAT SHES NOT GOOD ENOUGH. Candyeye To be honest, She doesn't have any preference on any sort of cat. BUt a suitable partner would be someone perhaps responsible quiet and very very very VERY patient. Heh. backstory Fishkit was born to a large family. Her littermates were Lilykit and Marigoldkit, her older siblings Reedtail and Fernpool, her oldest brother Frogleap. Her mother and father, Lakesplash and Frostflight were never fighting or conflicting with anyone, until their clan, MossClan (MADE UP) began to crumble. MossClan's leader, Sagestar was very old. He was father of Lakesplash. Sagestar began to enjoy violence, especially to younger generations, since he thought he was better than everyone else. The clan was located in a very dificult spot, and Sagestar declared for a portion of the clan to go and find new territory. He sent Lakesplash and Frostflight, as Fishkit, Marigoldkit and Lilykit were nearly apprentices. Frogleap, the deputy at the time was forced to do alot more duties than a normal deputy would do, due to Sagestar's selfish desires. Reedtail, the new full medicine cat began to obssess over power, and Sagestar encouraged the young cat to endulge in violent actions. Reedtail and Fernpool were both 'accidently' killed by Sagestar, Reedtail protecting his sister from Sagestars tantrum. Marigoldkit, had watched the entire thing from afar. He didn't tell anyone, as he was very afraid and traumatized. The very next day, Lakesplash returned. The other 13 who came with her, weren't with her. MossClan's Medicine cats were all gone now, and Lakesplash fell dead into her childrens arms. Sagestar stared at his only child's dead body and began to roar with laughter. Sagestar then announced that another 14 would be sent, to avenge the fallen clanmates. Another few moons passed. No one returned. By now, Frogleap wasn't getting any sleep, trying his very best to keep everyone, including Sagestar under control. Another moon passed, and Frogleap died of exhaustion and stress, and lack of sleep. Lilypad, Fishpelt and Marigoldtail were warriors, and were now the only ones Sagestar was related to by blood who were still alive. Sagestar sent the rest of the Clan to search for the group before, leaving only Lilypad Fishpelt and Marigoldtail. Sagestar then had alot of "fun" with the littermates. He revealed his plan all along, was to kill his entire family, and descendents. He told them he killed his mate, "Oh the horror on her face HAHA." but after that he felt empty. He decided, to eradicate the entire clan, slowly gradually. "But after all that. You're all still standing in my way?" Sagestar lunged for Lilypad, easily snapping her neck, giving her a quick death. "I like you two. Especially you Marigoldtail. You've been watching me haven't you? Yet you haven't even raised a paw to stop me." Fishpelt had also been watching. She watched Marigoldkit watch Sagestar. But she obviously hadn't been seen. Sagestar leaped easily from Lilypad infront of Fishpelt. "Watch your last remaining relative DIE Marigold." Fishpelt fought feebly. Marigoldtail pounced onto Sagestar, making the elderly cat fall to the ground. Marigold's eyes flashed, the rage he had kept inside was thrown into the last attack he ever made. Marigold's last words were, "Fishbones. Fishbones have been stuck in my throat, my lungs and my heart since you stuffed them into me Sagestar. You never literally did, but it was suffocating me anyway. Now I'm returning the favor."Marigold threw himself and Sagestar off the ledge, disappearing into the abyss below. Fishbone was her name ever since. relations extra Medical conditions (TBA) Hopes and Dreams (TBA) Objects of importance (TBA) Category:Feline Category:Original Character